


The Diary of A Teenage Superhero

by Asher__Queen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Diary/Journal, Extremely Slow to Update, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette's diary, Might develop into a real story later on, Multi, Other, Slow To Update, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher__Queen/pseuds/Asher__Queen
Summary: A look into the life of a teenage superhero.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Diary of A Teenage Superhero

_January 1st, 12h 26_

_Dear diary, Marinette here!_

_A lot of things happened last year! I fell in love, then I fell out of it. I turned sixteen! We finally beat Hawkmoth. Wow, that one was great. Adrien moved in with us, so he’s staying in my room until Papa’s renovations are done!_

_Even if Maman told him to hire a contractor._

_I fell in love again. And, this time, I don’t think it’s going away any time soon. Yéyé Fu and Marianne got married, which was a shocker! But I’m really happy for them. They really love each other, and I’m happy that Yéyé finally got up the nerve to ask._

_I swear, if he hadn’t, Marianne was going to do it herself._

_Lila’s back, but I’m prepared for her this time._

_And, holy crepe, I met BATMAN!!! Like,_ the _BATMAN!!! He was so cool, and dark, and grungy, and I’m still fangirling! It was_ AMAZING!!! _We got invited to join their Young Justice team, but I think I’m going to stick with my small-town gig._

_Even if it meant I won’t get to see a certain somebody as often... Or, at all._

_But I have my loyalties to Paris. Since Hawkmoth went down, we’ve been doing a city-wide mental awareness campaign, and it’s going well! Hopefully, it might help other people! Speaking of helping other people, actually, Bruce Wayne reached out to me about the campaign!_

_Actually, so did Tony Stark. And... A lot of other big wigs. So, if I wasn’t well connected before, I am now. I guess they found out that I’m the one driving the campaign, so they wanted to get in contact with me for more information._

_I’m kind of losing my mind about it, actually, but I’m really proud of what we’re managing to do! The outreach has been insane and I feel like we’re sincerely helping a lot of people. Hopefully, we continue on the same trend._

_I don’t know what this year is going to have in store for us. But I’m going to keep trying to do good things. If the universe decides to not screw with me for once, this year just might do the same thing for me in return!_

_With love,_

_Marinette_


End file.
